


"Wear the Jeans"

by hhoneycas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 23:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17293583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhoneycas/pseuds/hhoneycas
Summary: Dean and Cas are neighbors and no one, especially their mothers, knows about anything more, and no one will no, even when they meet unexpectedly, very much in public.





	"Wear the Jeans"

January was one of the worst times to buy jeans and both Dean and Mary knew it, but in her words, “you’ve torn holes in the knees of all of your jeans and no matter how much you claim it to be ‘the look’, you need new ones”, so here they were.

Dean was staring at his phone, just texting Cas as his mom picked out a couple pairs for him. 

_I hate shopping. Save me._

“What about these?”

He spared them a glance and nodded. Blue jeans. Nothing special. “Uh huh.”

**I wish I could, sweetheart, but I’m in a similar boat.**

“Okay, and do you want black ones?”

“Sure, mom.”

Then she put the pile, about 6 pairs high, in his arms and said, “Alright, go try these on.” She pointed a finger towards the walls of curtained dressing rooms.

“What?”

“There’s three different styles of pants here, you have to try them on,” Mary said plainly. Really, he should have expected it, his mom made him try everything on, but still.

Dean sulked over to the dressing room, pulling back the curtain and just standing there in front of the full length mirror. “My jeans are fine,” he muttered, slipping them off. He’d only just held up the first pair when his phone buzzed rapidly.

**Dean. Look.  
**

_Dude, what?_

Then, from the other side of the curtain, his mom spoke.

“Oh, hello, Naomi.” Cas’ mom. Shit.

“Oh, Mary dear, I didn’t see you there.” Both women spoke in clipped and soft tones. He could feel the hatred boiling behind their eyes even though Dean couldn’t see it. “How has your winter been?”

Dean peeked his head out and saw his mom, Naomi, and a very uncomfortable Castiel standing in the space in front of him. Cas’ suave demeanor, the one he knew from school and everywhere they’d been alone, still remained but nobody would want to be in the middle of that

**Dean, I believe it might be your turn to save me.  
**

_I have no doubt. Dressing room 3._

Cas’ head snapped up and he looked at Dean. Before Mary could see him he snuck around and slipped behind the curtain with Dean.

“Oh,” Cas stopped suddenly in the middle of the small space, “you are not wearing pants.”

Dean looked down at himself and his eyes flicked over to his old jeans, discarded on the floor next to him. “Shut up. Get on the bench,” Dean whispered. “Go, go, go.” For no reason other than Cas himself, Dean offered a hand to help him.

Once settled, kneeling on the plastic bench, Cas whispered, “Hello, Dean Winchester.” Dean really wanted to kiss him, but they were in the dressing room of an Old Navy and their mothers were outside, social norms screamed no. Cas, apparently, had no concern for those social ideals, nor for many, and chose to press a kiss to Dean’s lips.

“Cas, you can’t,” Dean mumbled, probably a little louder than he should’ve.

“Shh.” Cas pulled away and pressed a soft finger to his lips. “Listen.”

Their mothers were still talking outside, now about them.

“And where is Castiel?”

“He’s looking for some new shirts. He has several things he needs to look nice for besides smoking behind the school.”

Cas stifled a laugh and Dean just looked at the curtain angrily.

“I don’t even...”

“I know, baby.” Cas kissed him again, pulling away when he heard Dean’s name.

“Well, Dean’s here looking for some jeans. We want him to dress like a normal boy so his private school education doesn’t get to his ego.”

“Low blow, Mary,” Cas whispered, “low blow.”

“Shut up.” Dean tapped a light finger on the side of Cas’ face to turn him back to Dean. “Kiss me again, I really liked that.”

Right before he brought their lips together, Cas whispered, “Of course you did,” leaving Dean struggling not to scoff into his boyfriend’s mouth. Dean moved a knee up to the bench and settled it between Cas’ thighs as Cas opened his mouth to let Dean’s tongue collide with his.

Pulling away only slightly, Cas couldn't help but ask, “Oh so we’re really making out in a dressing room?”

Dean leveled a glare at him. “I thought I said shut up.” Cas just shrugged and went back to kissing him.

Dean pushed a hand through Cas’ hair, destroying any styling it had had and in turn he snuck a hand under Dean’s shirt. Slowly, never moving away form Dean, Cas stepped down from the bench and guided them until Dean’s back was pressed up against the wall. Dean moved one of his hands to Cas’ hip, half untucking his shirt in doing so. 

Far before either of them were ready to separate, there was a knocking on the frame of the dressing room. “Dean, are you almost done?”

“Uh huh,” Dean called, or tried to. He was still very decidedly kissing Castiel, and his voice didn’t come out as clearly as he’d hoped. Over-correcting, he pushed Cas away by the shoulders. “Yep!” He ignored the laughing teen on the other end of the dressing room.

As quickly as he dared without crashing to the ground, he pulled on a pair of jeans. Thankfully they fit. Actually, they fit really well.

“Wow,” Cas said, walking to him from where he’d been pushed to. “Those look really good.” He reached up and fixed the collar of Dean’s flannel, then moved his hands to his hair, fixing it slightly. “Even better.”

As Dean wiggled his feet properly out of the pants, Cas kissed him lightly on the cheek. “Goodbye, dear Juliet.”

“Shut up,” Dean said. “I see you every night from your window.”

“Voyeur.”

“Dumbass.” Dean slipped out of the dressing room, leaving Cas to hear his conversation with his mother. 

“Did you try them all on?” Mary asked.

“Yep, I like these the best.”

“Great, change out of them and then we’ll check out.”

Dean ducked back in, changing into his own jeans once more.

Cas stepped forward, putting a hand on Dean’s cheek. “Goodbye.”

“Bye, Cas.” He grabbed his shoes, kissed him again, and he was gone.

Once all three of them had walked away, Cas grabbed a dress shirt form the immense display and found his mother the dress section. 

**When am I going to be able to see you again?**

_Out your bedroom window._

**Exhibitionist.**

_Whatever. How about tomorrow?_

**3:00? Lunch downtown?**

_Sure, I’ll see you then._

**Wear the jeans.**

From somewhere in the store he heard an, “oh my god” come out of Dean’s mouth and he couldn’t help but laugh.

**I only get to see you every so often, I’d like to make it count.**

_Look out your bedroom window, I’ll make it count._

At Cas’ coughing laugh, his mother looked at him skeptically. Cas just slipped his phone in his pocket, he might not answer now, but Dean would make good on that, he’d be sure.

* * *

 

Dean and Mary got into line after Cas and Naomi did, and Mary noticed first.

“Dean, did you see Castiel’s here?”

“Who?”

“Our neighbor, Castiel.” She looked Cas up and down, scrutinizing and assessing far more than Dean was. One thing was for sure, he looked wrecked. Mary scoffed, “He looks like he’s been fooling around with someone in a dressing room.”

Dean choked. “Uh huh.”

“Promise me, Dean.” She cast another disapproving look at his boyfriend, who as far as she was concerned, was simply a neighbor, and said, “Promise me you’ll never end up with a boy like that.”

Dean could only nod. If only she knew.


End file.
